The present invention relates generally to a load sensor, and more particularly to a load sensor for a bone graft. Because of the pathological changes or the explosive fractures, a certain part of the abnormal bone has to be excised. Taking the spine for example, after the abnormal part of the spine has been excised or excavated, the spine implant and the interbody bone graft have to be applied. Currently, the bone graft is performed only by the doctor's clinical experience, and there is no related objective data for the doctor's reference in performing the bone graft. To improve the bone graft technique, it is necessary to provide a reliable load sensor device for the clinician in order that the real stressed status of the bone graft and the interaction between the bone graft and the spine implant can be easily detected.
It would be desirable if:
a) During operation, there is a load sensor which can be applied to help the doctor to understand the real stressed status of the bone graft, so that the bone graft can be implanted more effectively.
b) In the simulating experiment of implanting the bone graft, there is a load sensor which can be placed in the bone and can be operated for substituting the bone graft and can include therein a stress-sensing device for sensing the stress distribution of different kinds of the spine implants and the bone grafts under various pre-stressed conditions to which the clinician can refer.
It is therefore attempted by the Applicant to devise such load sensor as above described.